peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Period Pains
Period Pains were a short lived all girl punk band with music reminiscent of Action Pact. The band formed in 1995 and consisted of Chloe Alper on vocals, Felicity Aldridge on guitar, Laura Warwick on bass and Laura Viney on drums. Viney was later replaced by Magdalena (Magda) Przybylski. The band achieved notoriety in 1997 after releasing the single "Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?)", a play on the Spice Girls single title. The track was an attack on what they saw as the Spice Girls' shallow attitudes, and was heavily plugged by Peel and Steve Lamacq on BBC Radio One. The UK's tabloid newspapers also picked up on the band. As a result, their single "Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?)" made the UK Singles Chart at number 87 with practically no advertising, and reached No.4 in Peel's annual end-of-year Festive Fifty. They then recorded a session for Peel, which was released as an EP. They only played a few short gigs and even took part in the Reading Festival in 1997, before calling it a day in 1998. Links to Peel Peel and Steve Lamacq started playing the band with fair regularity in 1996. The resultant session was released the same year it was transmitted. John compared the band's sound favourably with that of Action Pact. Festive Fifty Entries *1997 Festive Fifty: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) #04 Sessions *One session. Available on BBC Session (Damaged Goods). 1. Recorded: 1997-08-19. First broadcast: 09 September 1997. Repeated: 02 December 1997. *Ex Boyfriend / Daddy I Want A Pony / Just 17 / Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) / Homework Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1996 * December 1996 (FSK): Daddy, I Want A Pony (Demo Vision) (v/a CD - And The Rest Is History...) Zerox ;1997 *18 January 1997 (BBC World Service): Daddy I Want A Pony (LP - Various Artists - And The Rest Is History) *02 July 1997: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (CD Single) white label *08 July 1997: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (7") Damaged Goods *15 July 1997: Heroes (7"-Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?)) Damaged Goods *31 July 1997: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (7") Damaged Goods *05 August 1997: Just 17 - Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (JP: ‘After that I think we ought to have a Spice Girls tune.’) *07 August 1997 (BFBS): Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (7") (JP: 'Sounding amazingly like Action Pact, for those of you who are old enough to remember Action Pact.') *13 August 1997: Heroes (single-Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?)) Damaged Goods *21 August 1997: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (single) Damaged Goods *21 August 1997 (BFBS): 'Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (7")' (Damaged Goods) *28 August 1997: Heroes (single-Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?)) Damaged Goods *23 December 1997: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) 1997 Festive Fifty #4 ;1999 *10 March 1999: Ex Boyfriend (Single) Damaged Goods *14 April 1999: Ex Boyfriend (Single) Damaged Goods External Links *MySpace *Discogs Category:Artists